


Verdigris

by Taciturn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taciturn/pseuds/Taciturn
Summary: When people love others, they become weaker, but it is nothing to be ashamed of. True weakness lies elsewhere.A love letter from none other than Ignis.





	Verdigris

_When people love others, they become weaker, but it is nothing to be ashamed of. True weakness lies elsewhere._

The things I love about you. Shall I count the ways you make me weak?

Cracked green nail polish dragged itself across silk soft skin as ripped jeans were pulled down your hips and discarded somewhere in the  room. You hated clothes and no one could blame you for that.  _It was stifling, being swaddled in layer after layer every day._  This was your life motto, and you took great pains to remind me day in and day out how to relax, how to smile, how to breath. It takes less than three minutes from the time you ever came home to discard any unnecessary clothes and leave them laying unceremoniously on the floor.

_Don’t bother picking them up, Ignis, just live for me will you?_

I was sure that for the most of the time I ever saw you at home, you shamelessly walked around in my over-sized shirt, wearing your hair in pigtails as you took out the trash. You had nothing to hide from the world and you weren’t afraid to show it. You’d only ever do up enough buttons to keep the shirt on, letting the ends and collar open and free. I loved how dear you looked as the sleeves draped just to the tip of your fingers whenever you let your arms hang loosely at your side while you pondered what drink to choose from the fridge.

Times where you’d stand on tip toe to reach the top shelf above the stove, I’d remember selfishly not helping you just so I could watch the myriad of expressions you could make. Looking back, I know it was probably very cruel of me, but I would hoard that image of you, illuminated by florescent lights, shining like the beautiful, wild, goddess that you are. These thoughts bring the warmest smile to my face when the nights are long and the winds are cold.

_I think that is what I love the most about you._

I could go on about what you know I love about you. But let me tell you of the secrets I adore about you. I love the way your eyes caught the fiery sunset in autumn. The way your eyelashes would catch the snowflakes in winter and gently melted as I kissed the cold away from your eyelids. You always said that patience was a virtue you lacked. This was evident in the way you never waited for your nail polish to dry. But I’d like to think that the your favorite green color chipped and cracked the way it did because you willed it to be perfectly imperfect.

Summer thunderstorms always made your knees ache in pain, but it also meant that I could greedily hold you against me as we listened to the rumble and roar of the angry gods above in our own little safe haven.  I know you had told me during the early hours of dawn that these are all things that you hated about yourself, but I must say, these little eccentricites of yours are what make you the most beautiful person in all of Eos.

I miss that kind of freedom you gave to my life. I miss that way you would laugh at the rain and run through puddles when we were caught outside without an umbrella. The number of times you took me by the hand, leading me ‘astray’ as they would call it, to a little piece of paradise where broad smiles were the currency.

You told me once, my eyes reminded you of your favorite nail polish. I remember laughing that day and pretending it didn’t mean anything. That night, while you slept, I stared at a mirror and wondered if you chose that color because of me. I remember looking at your sleeping form, sprawled on the bed, softly snoring and I realized something: that color was made for you.

I love recalling the details of that long, quiet night. The soft glow of our bathroom light leaked into the bedroom, casting long shadows across scarred arms and legs which walked too much. There, I stood, at the doorway, watching love sleep restlessly.

No matter what, you had that green nail polish on your fingertips to remind us all of the envy within everyone. I realized that night as I held you, that I did envy you in more ways than I could care to count.

More than anything though, I envied the others in this world who were allowed to be together. I wished the sea would turn itself into stars that night so that we could sail into that paradise of puddles in thunderstorms that we loved so much.

My love, my dearest, my beautiful sunshower, I miss you more than the sea yearns for the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't stop won't stop this Ignis Train


End file.
